Love You Too, Seaweed Brain
by Musicangel913
Summary: "Love you, Wise Girl." "Love you too, Seaweed Brain." It's been their mantra since they met at age 3...but what happens when one of them starts meaning it more than just as friends? Follow Percy, Annabeth, & their friends as they navigate the complex world of relationships, both romantic and otherwise. A/U (no gods), rated T for possible minor language in later chapters. Enjoy! :)
1. The First Time

**A/N: Hi everyone! This is my first foray into the world of A/U PJO - the idea came to me this morning & I decided to go for it. Reviews & constructive criticism, if you have any, are greatly appreciated - I want this to be the best I can make it. Rick Riordan owns everything PJO/HoO-related, I just own the plot. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

"Annie, Annie, Annie, it's the first day of school!" The boy jumped up and down as he greeted his friend.

"Percy! Don't call me Annie!" The little girl stuck her tongue out, clearly disgusted with the nickname.

"Sorry…" He briefly looked down at his new shoes, a sheepish expression on his face. "But it's the first day of school!"

"I know! It's finally here, yay!"

Sally smiled as she watched her son's interactions with his best friend. They'd been counting down to their first day of kindergarten all summer, crossing off the days on the giant number chart they'd made themselves, and the big day was finally here. Percy's superheroes backpack was almost as big as he was, and his matching lunchbox made a soft "clunk" as he set it down on the sidewalk. Annabeth's purple lunchbox, covered in horses, rested right next to his. The two friends hadn't stopped grinning since they reached the bus stop, and both bounced on their toes in anticipation as they eagerly watched for the bus.

Moments later, the bus came into view, its bright yellow paint glinting in the morning sun. Suddenly, Percy didn't look so eager.

"Annie-beth," he whispered, reaching out to grab his friend's hand, "I'm scared." Despite the whisper, Sally heard her son's words.

"Don't be scared," the girl reassured him. "We're best friends. We can do this." She smiled and squeezed his hand, and he smiled back.

"Yeah, we can," he finally said. "Love you."

"Love you too."

Sally smiled as she remembered the first time the two friends had exchanged those words – it had been the day they first met, nearly two years ago now, but she remembered it as if it were yesterday:

_"Percy, be careful, honey!" Sally said as her son nearly toppled over in his haste to try out his new tricycle._

_"Mommy," he whined. "Lemme try!"He managed to get on the first time, and he laughed as she gave him a push. The tricycle went about three feet before he veered to the left and got stuck in the grass, but the pure joy on his face told her he didn't really care. She couldn't help but smile as she helped him straighten out again._

_A squeaking noise caused her to look up, and she saw a little girl, probably close to Percy's age, riding a tricycle in their direction. The child pedaled confidently and kept her wheels straight – she obviously either had had her bike longer, had had more practice, or both. When she saw Percy and Sally, she stopped._

_"Annabeth, sweetie, wait for Daddy!" A tall, thin man with messy hair and glasses ran up to the little girl, holding the bike still with his foot and bending down to her level. "You know you're not supposed to go off without me," he scolded, but his tone was gentle. Sally could tell he loved her very much._

_"Sorry if she was bothering you," the man said to Sally._

_"No, not at all!" Sally replied._

_"Ok, good. She just got the bike for her birthday and is still really excited." He stood up and offered his hand. "Frederick Chase, and this is my daughter, Annabeth." His handshake was firm, his eyes kind._

_"Sally Jackson, and this is Percy. We just moved in. Today is Percy's third birthday."_

_"Oh, well happy birthday, Percy! Annabeth just turned three last month."_

_During their parents' exchange, the two children cautiously got off their bikes and studied each other. Percy thought the girl's blonde curls looked like a princess's. He didn't really like princesses – they were for girls – but he liked this girl's hair. Her eyes were dark gray and reminded him of a storm cloud, which was a little scary, but she smiled, and he decided that anybody who smiled couldn't be _that_ scary._

_"Hi," he said shyly. "You're pretty."_

_Annabeth giggled. The boy's dark hair was almost black – Annabeth didn't like black, but she didn't mind it on him – and his eyes were a beautiful shade of green. Not like grass, or trees, or even Daddy's car – Annabeth couldn't decide what the shade was – but she liked it a lot._

_"Thank you," she said, remembering her manners. "Want to be my friend?" He smiled at her._

_"Yes!" Then, because he hadn't really been listening to his mom's conversation, he asked, "What's your name?"_

_"Annabeth," she said._

_"Annie?" he asked._

_"No!" she made a face. "Don't call me Annie!" It came out a little louder and more forceful than she intended, and her father heard her._

_"Annabeth," he cautioned, "Be nice."_

_"Sorry," she said, her voice small. "My name is Annabeth. What's yours?"_

_"Percy," her new friend replied._

_"Percy…I like it."_

_"Thanks! I think it's kind of weird, but my mommy says it's a special name, because I'm special." His face lit up. "Want to see my bike? It's my birthday!"_

_"Ok!"_

_The two children compared bikes as their parents made idle chit-chat._

_"Looks like somebody's made a new friend today," Frederick said with a chuckle._

_"I think so," Sally agreed. "I'm glad, I was worried when we moved in that there wouldn't be any kids around here."_

_"Oh, there are plenty," Frederick said. "Most of them are a bit older, though. I think Annabeth is pretty happy to have somebody to play with right about now."_

_"Percy, too." She paused. "His father died a few months ago. He's too young to understand why, but he knows Daddy isn't coming home anymore. I think…I think having a friend will be good for him." She had no idea why she was telling this to a complete stranger, but she felt if that stranger's daughter was to play with her son, he had a right to know._

_"I'm…sorry for your loss." Frederick knew it was a lame response, but he couldn't think of anything better. "If you need anything, please let us know. And Percy is welcome to play with Annabeth whenever he wants."_

_"Thank you. That means a lot." She looked at the children, who were sitting in the grass a few feet away, their tricycles abandoned on the sidewalk._

_"Annabeth, honey, it's time to go inside for supper," Frederick said._

_"I don't wanna." She pouted. "I wanna play with Percy."_

_"Percy lives right next door, sweetie. You can play together whenever you want."_

_"Really?" Her face lit up at the idea._

_"I can play with Annie-beth all the time?" Percy asked him, his eyes wide._

_"Sure can, buddy." Frederick smiled at the little boy. "We have to go home now, but you can play tomorrow if you want to."_

_"Mommy, can I?" His smile was infectious._

_"You sure can, sweetie." Sally smiled at her son, glad to see him so happy._

_"Yay!" Percy clutched his mother's hand and waved at his new friend. "Bye Annie-beth, I love you!" The little girl stared at him._

_"Oh, um…sorry," Sally said, a little flustered. "He's just going through a phase where he says that a lot…"_

_"I love you too, Percy." The little girl's response took Sally by surprise, but she smiled again as Annabeth gave Percy a hug. Clearly, little kids had very few inhibitions about stuff like that. Sally could already tell Annabeth was a good friend – if the little girl made Percy happy, that was good enough for her._

That "I love you" became like their personal mantra – sometimes one would initiate it, sometimes the other, but no matter what, the two friends always made the exchange right before they parted.

The two children boarded the waiting bus and found a seat near the front. Sally couldn't see from her perspective, but she somehow knew they still hadn't let go of each other's hands. She waved, and Percy waved back, mouthing, "I love you" as the bus pulled away.

"Think they'll be alright?" came a voice from behind her. Sally turned to greet her neighbor.

"Of course they will, Frederick," she said. "They've got each other – they'll be fine." He knew she meant it, and so did she. As long as best friends were in it together, they could get through anything.


	2. Family Drama & New Nicknames

**A/N: Hi again! Unfortunately, this chapter's not nearly so lighthearted as the last one, but it was still fun to write - I'll take it as a sign that this is going well so far. Might even get a third chapter up tonight, I'm on a roll. Rick Riordan owns all. R&R please! :)**

* * *

It happened so suddenly, Percy didn't know what to do. He and Annabeth were in his room, she perched on his bed watching him dismantle his dresser drawers – he was supposed to be packing for his annual trip to Montauk, but he couldn't find his swimsuit. He was about to give up hope when he saw the familiar blue-and-green-patterned fabric winking at him from the back of the bottom drawer. He yanked the suit out with a triumphant "Aha!" and turned to Annabeth, grinning like a maniac – Montauk was his favorite place in the world, and even though he'd been there every summer, he still couldn't contain his excitement. His smile vanished almost instantly, however, when he saw the wet tracks running down his friend's face. Annabeth was crying.

"Wha- what's wrong?" he asked, approaching her cautiously. He'd known Annabeth for five years now and had never, _ever_ seen her cry unprovoked. She sniffed and looked at him, her eyes red and puffy.

"I…I…" but she couldn't continue. The tears began to flow faster and thicker, and she buried her face in her knees. Percy was completely at a loss – Annabeth was normally so tough, hardly ever letting anything get to her. Whatever had happened, it must've been something _really_ big to make Annabeth Chase cry like that. Truth be told, he was terrified…and so he did the only thing he could think of:

"Mooooooooom!" Sally was in her son's room in an instant.

"What's wrong, Percy?" Percy could see the worry in his mother's eyes.

"It's not me, it's Annabeth," he said, pointing to his still-sobbing friend.

"Oh my goodness, Annabeth!" Sally cried, rushing to the poor girl's side. "What's wrong, sweetie?" Annabeth shook her head, telling Sally without words that she wouldn't – or maybe couldn't – speak just yet. Sally understood and held her close, rubbing her back and murmuring calming words into the distraught child's ear. Finally, Annabeth's tears subsided and she let out a deep breath, her whole body shuddering as she did so.

"There, there," Sally soothed. "Here, honey, take this." She offered Annabeth a tissue, which the girl accepted with a nod of thanks. She blew her nose and stared at the wall but did not start crying again. Percy, having been frozen in shock for most of the exchange, finally came to his senses and went to sit on Annabeth's other side. Annabeth couldn't say so – she wasn't sure she could form coherent sentences just yet – but the fact that he hadn't run away screaming, the fact that he'd actually come _towards_ her, meant a lot.

"Honey, you don't have to just yet, but when you feel up to it, you can tell me what's wrong," Sally said. Annabeth nodded her acknowledgement. The little girl was silent for a few long minutes, then finally spoke.

"My…my p-parents…my p-parents are getting…a d…d…divorce," she finally managed to say. The tears started flowing freely once more, but now that she'd started talking, she felt she had to get it all out – it was now or never. "They've b-been f-f-fighting for so l-long now and f-f-finally last night M-Mommy said she'd h-had enough and that Daddy was a bad p-p-person and that I was going to be as awful as he was and that she never w-wanted to see either of us again and she l-l-left and I think she m-m-meant it." Annabeth managed to hiccup and cough her way through her speech, and then she could talk no more as the heavy sobs returned.

"Oh, honey," Sally breathed, hugging the girl close. "That's not true at all! Your daddy isn't a bad person, and neither are you." She wasn't just saying that to make Annabeth feel better – Sally had gotten to know Frederick quite well through their children's play dates over the years, and she could honestly say that he was a genuinely nice person. She hardly knew his wife, who was often absent and very distant on the rare occasions she was around. The neighbors tried not to gossip, but there were still rumors about Athena's infidelity – with several different men, no less – as well as her harsh treatment of both her husband and daughter – never anything physical, mind, but Sally knew from experience that words were often much more damaging than blows. She cringed at the thought that anyone could actually be _better_ off without their mother, but in this case, she knew it was true, and her heart went out to the sobbing child in her arms. She reached out her free hand to Percy – he looked scared, and she didn't blame him. He'd just witnessed the toughest person he knew breaking down completely, as well as heard the reason why. No eight-year-old deserved to be in either of their situations. She squeezed his shoulder, hoping that the squeeze conveyed her message: _Everything will be ok. I will make this right._

"Annabeth, sweetie," she said gently, once the child's sobs had quieted once more, "Don't you _ever _think that what your mother said is true. You are a fabulous, wonderful, beautiful, smart little girl with all sorts of amazing things to offer, and you know it." Annabeth looked up, her gray eyes watery. "If you ever need anything, you know you can always come to me. I love you and I'm here for you." It was true – Sally loved Annabeth like she was her own.

"Th-thank you," Annabeth managed. "I…I think I'm ok now."

"I have an idea that might cheer you up," Sally said. "Let me go make a phone call." She made her way into the kitchen, picked up the cordless, and dialed the familiar number. He answered on the second ring.

"Hi, Frederick, it's Sally."

"Sally, hi." He sounded miserable.

"Annabeth just told me what happened," she said quietly. "She wouldn't stop crying for the longest time."

"I know," Frederick sighed. "She did the same thing last night. I've never seen her cry like that before, she's usually so strong…it hurt so much, more than the pain of the actual situation."

"I'm so sorry."

"It's ok, it's just…it'll take some time to get used to. I know it's better for both of us, but it doesn't really make things better right now."

"I was thinking…" Sally paused, wanting to choose her words carefully. "Well…I'm sure you'd like to get away from all this for a bit."

"Honestly, more than anything. I'd love to go visit my brother – a change of pace would really help – but I can't do that to Annabeth right now. Her world has completely changed in the last 24 hours, and I can't help but think that all she needs right now is familiarity."

"I figured as much," Sally said, "Which is why I'm thinking Annabeth might like to come along to Montauk with us for the weekend. That way, you can take the getaway you desperately need, and she can have the reassurance of staying with someone she knows."

"I…Sally, I can't do that to you," he protested. "Asking you to take her now would be too much…"

"Not at all," Sally countered. "You and Annabeth are like family – I want to make sure you're both alright, and I think this is the best way to do it."

"I…well, thank you, Sally, really," he finally said. "I think this will help us both a lot. Honestly, I'm not sure Annabeth is really comfortable talking about this just yet – she barely got anything out last night – but I think some time away, especially with her best friend, will do her some good."

"Alright then. I'll go talk to the kids now and bring Annabeth home in a little bit to pack." As she hung up the phone, she heard Frederick's last words echoed in her ears: _some time away, especially with her best friend, will do her some good. _Percy and Annabeth had never really tackled anything this big before. She was about to find out if they could be there for each other when it counted.

The next morning, Sally, Percy, and Annabeth piled into the Jacksons' beat-up station wagon, the trunk of which was laden with full suitcases, plenty of snacks for the ride, and a cooler packed with a delicious picnic lunch for when they arrived. Annabeth hugged her father tightly.

"Are you sure you won't miss me, Daddy?" she whispered. He chuckled in spite of himself.

"Of course I'll miss you, sweetie," he said, "But you're going to have a great time. Bring me back some seashells, ok? And take lots of pictures." He'd given Annabeth a disposable camera especially for this trip.

"I will." She smiled too. "Give Uncle Jack a hug for me, and Rufus." Rufus was her uncle's loveable bulldog, whom she adored.

"Of course." He squeezed his daughter one more time, then ushered her across the lawn. "Have a great time, kiddo. I'll see you Monday morning."

"Bye!" Annabeth climbed into the wagon's backseat next to Percy, waving as they pulled out of the driveway. "Love you!"

"Love you too!" her father replied.

The drive to Montauk was uneventful but long, and when they finally arrived at the battered little cabin Percy's mom rented every year, they were more than ready to stretch their legs and dig into the picnic basket. Percy chased Annabeth down the walkway to the sand, where they found a perfect picnic spot and impatiently waited for Sally to dig the cooler out of the car. The sandwiches were delicious, the lemonade was still ice cold, and the blue cookies made a mess of everyone's fingers. Annabeth giggled as she remembered the story: apparently, at some point, one of Percy's relatives had tried to insist that there was no such thing as blue food, and ever since, Sally had gone out of her way to make things blue. Blue cookies were her specialty – they might have looked weird, but they tasted delicious.

"Race you to the water?" Percy asked once they'd finished, a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

"You're on!" Annabeth said, jumping up to chase after her friend. Neither of them were wearing swimsuits, but that didn't stop them from crashing their way right into the ocean.

"Holy cow, that's cold!" Annabeth shrieked as she hit the first wave. Percy laughed.

"It's not that bad once you get used to it!"

"Well, I'm not used to it yet!" she said indignantly, but she laughed anyway.

They spent most of the afternoon splashing around in the ocean, which was very calm that day. Annabeth noticed that Percy was a natural in the water – he seemed completely at home, and although she knew he took swimming lessons, she'd never really seen him in action before.

"You're a really good swimmer, Perce!" she called.

"Thanks! I love the water." His eyes lit up, and she realized she finally had a comparison – they were almost the exact same shade as the sea in which they floated.

"I'm tired of swimming though," she said, "And I have prune feet. Wanna build a sand castle?"

"Sure, why not?" he agreed. They crawled their way out of the water and found a spot far enough away that their creations wouldn't be disturbed by the constantly flowing waves.

Twenty minutes later, Percy threw down his pail in disgust. Try as he might, he simply couldn't get his castle to stay up the way he wanted it to. Annabeth, on the other hand, had crafted a monstrosity of a building, complete with a keep, moat, and drawbridge. The details were incredible.

"Wow," he said, gazing at his friend's creation. "That's awesome."

"I know," she said smugly. "It's good practice." They both knew Annabeth wanted to be an architect when she grew up.

"Well, aren't you just a Wise Girl," Percy muttered, loud enough for her to hear.

"'Wise Girl'?" Annabeth asked. "Where'd _that_ come from?"

"I dunno," he shrugged. "You were just being all smart, and wise is a cinnamon for smart…"

"It's _synonym, _not _cinnamon,_" Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"It's not my fault you're better at school than I am!" Percy was dyslexic and mildly ADHD, so he often had trouble at school, even though he tried hard. Luckily, Annabeth was more than willing to help – although he did find it annoying how smart she was sometimes.

"Oh, Seaweed Brain, what am I going to do with you?" she asked, her hands on her hips.

"'Seaweed Brain?' Really?"

"Yes. You obviously like the water a lot, but sometimes you're not so smart, so I combined the two. Seaweed Brain." He laughed, unable to be insulted by her comment.

"Wise Girl and Seaweed Brain," he said. "What a pair."

"Taking on the world, one sand castle at a time!" she declared. She offered her hand with a flourish, and Percy took it. Together, they made their way back across the sand towards the house. About halfway there, they turned to look back at their creations once more.

"Maybe we should make one together next time," Percy said. "It might be better."

"Well of course it'll be better." Annabeth smirked at him, and he punched her lightly on her arm. "Because we'd be making it _together, _duh." They gave their sandcastles one last look and continued on towards the porch.

"Hi guys!" Sally greeted them. "Dinner's just about ready, so go get yourselves cleaned up." They made their way through the kitchen into the hallway, where they stopped outside the two identical doors that concealed their rooms. Percy pushed his door open and gave Annabeth's hand a squeeze.

"Love you, Wise Girl," he said.

"Love you too, Seaweed Brain." She smiled, and the two went their separate ways to prep for the pizza that awaited them.

Sally smiled as she watched them from the kitchen. She didn't know where the new nicknames had come from, but she was glad to hear the familiar exchange. She should never have doubted that Percy would help Annabeth get through her tough time – they were best friends, after all, and that's what best friends were for.


	3. Milkshakes & Morse Code

**A/N: Thank you to Sora Loves Rain and AnnabethandPercyJackson17 for the lovely reviews! Glad you like it so far.**

**As promised, here's chapter 3, featuring the one and only Thalia Grace! I'm having way too much fun with this...super tired though, so no more chapters tonight. Rick Riordan owns all, I'm just having fun. R&R please, & enjoy! :)**

* * *

"Ok, this is really starting to get annoying." Annabeth looked over just in time to see Thalia crinkle her nose in disgust.

"What?" she asked, although she had a sneaking suspicion what was bugging her friend.

"We've been here for _4 hours,"_ Thalia grumbled. "Can't you just pick out a freaking present already?" Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Come on, Thals. I know you hate the mall, but you _did_ agree to help me…"

"Yeah, well. Kelp Head better appreciate this."

Annabeth laughed. She knew it was a mark of the strength of their friendship that Thalia was spending her Saturday helping her find Percy a birthday present – Thalia hated shopping of any kind. Annabeth had had to bribe her with the promise of something tasty to get her to come. If Thalia had a weakness, it was food, and it didn't take much persuading on Annabeth's part to get even a strong girl like her to cave at the thought of a free milkshake.

An outsider basing his observation solely on looks would never guess that the two girls were friends. Annabeth looked like a stereotypical California girl – tall for her age, blonde curls hanging halfway down her back, tanned skin from all the time she spent outside. Her gray eyes ruined the Hollywood image but added to her own – everyone who knew her said they made her look intelligent and important. She was very athletic, and it showed – she was always full of energy, and although she was only twelve, she had unobtrusive but well-defined muscles. She dressed casually – today she sported jean shorts, an old camp t-shirt, and her favorite Nikes – and she seemed confident, comfortable in her own skin.

Thalia, by contrast, was pale and petite, and she preferred dark, "punk" clothes – always black, occasionally adorned with chains or buttons from old metal bands. Her pixie cut was also black – whether dyed or natural, Annabeth had never asked, but she suspected it was the former. Thalia's eyes contrasted sharply with her dark clothes – they were startlingly blue, a shade that Annabeth could only describe as "electric." She had a smattering of freckles across her nose. Annabeth recalled the time she told Thalia she thought the freckles were cute – the death glare Thalia had given her had been truly terrifying. Never again would Annabeth use "cute" as an adjective to describe her best girlfriend.

In spite of their physical differences, the two girls were indeed the best of friends. Annabeth's relationship with Thalia wasn't quite like her relationship with Percy – he came first and always would – but Thalia was still pretty much the most awesome girl Annabeth had ever met. They'd hit it off right away during a competition in gym class the year before – Thalia had won, and although Annabeth had been annoyed at first, she'd admired the girl's skills and asked if she wanted to hang out. Thalia's shocked expression had quickly faded to a grin, and the girls had been close ever since.

Annabeth chuckled to herself as she remembered when Thalia first met Percy. Percy had looked terrified – honestly, Annabeth didn't think she'd seen him that scared in years – and Thalia had muttered, "Your best friend's a _guy?"_ They'd taken to each other pretty quickly, though, and the three had spent a fun afternoon enjoying extra-large milkshakes at the local diner:

_"I've gotta go," Percy said, checking his watch. "Nice meeting you, Thalia. Let's hang out again soon?"_

_"Yeah, cool." She grinned._

_"Alrighty then. See ya later. Bye Wise Girl, love you."_

_"Love you too, Seaweed Brain." They'd made the exchange without thinking, just like they always did, and it took until Percy had left the shop for Annabeth to register the look on Thalia's face._

_"What the hell…you didn't tell me I was third-wheeling it with you and your boyfriend!" Thalia looked disgusted as she said the last word._

_"Wait…what?" Annabeth was genuinely confused. "Percy's not my boyfriend!"_

_"Um, hello, genius? He just said he _loved you,_ and you said it back. And you even have nicknames for each other? Gross." Thalia stuck her tongue out, and Annabeth laughed._

_"No, no, no, no! It's not like that at all! It's just something we said when we were three and it kinda stuck…" And Annabeth quickly explained the origin of the dialogue and the nicknames. Thalia was quiet for a moment as she processed the story._

_"You've known each other since you were three?" she asked finally._

_"Mhmm. Percy's my next-door neighbor."_

_"Wow. Ok then. I guess I can't say no to a three-year-old…but don't get into the habit of doing it too often," she warned._

_"Can't promise that, Thals," Annabeth replied. "We've been saying it to each other every time we part since then. Once a bestie, always a bestie."_

_"Gag me with a spoon…alright, fine. I guess I can't barge in since you all were friends first. But I still think it's gross," she added quickly, and Annabeth laughed again. This girl really wasn't all that bad._

"So you still haven't told me what in the name of all the gods you're looking for," Thalia continued as they wandered through the mall's western sector.

"I've told you about a thousand times, Thals, I don't know!" Annabeth sighed. "He may be my best friend, but he's impossible to shop for!"

"How is that even possible?" Thalia muttered. "You've known him since you were three, and yet you don't know him well enough to come up with a present?"

"Knowing him so well almost makes it harder, because I want the gift to mean something."

"You're getting sappy on me again, Chase. Are you _sure_ you're not secretly dating?"

"Shut up," Annabeth said, punching Thalia's arm, "You know perfectly well that we're not." She pointed to a bookstore up ahead. "Let's try in there."

"But books are your thing, Annie. We both know Kelp Head can barely read."

"Don't call me _Annie,_ Thals! And just because he's dyslexic doesn't mean he can't read, so stuff it." She paused and took a deep breath. "Maybe if I'm more in my element, I'll come up with something good."

The two girls waved off the clerk and meandered through the store, browsing sections and titles at random. Annabeth saw tons of books she wanted and had to keep reminding herself that she was shopping for someone else – now was not the time to be spending the gift cards she'd gotten for her own birthday.

Somewhere in the middle of the store, a slim blue volume caught her eye. Dark letters across the front spelled out "Morse Code: A Beginner's Guide". Annabeth pulled the book from the shelf and eagerly flicked through it. She recalled a story Percy's mom had once told them about his dad. Mr. Jackson had been a sea captain – that was how he died, "lost at sea" – and he'd had an odd fascination with his ship's telegraph. He'd studied Morse code extensively, becoming highly proficient and even teaching Sally a few expressions before he died, although she'd since forgotten most of them. Percy and Annabeth had talked about how cool it would be to learn Morse code – almost like a secret language, they'd said – but they'd never gotten around to it. Maybe it was time they revisited that discussion.

"Thals," Annabeth called to her friend, "This is it." She held up the book for Thalia to see. Thalia nodded enthusiastically. She didn't know the story behind Annabeth's choice, but she knew of Percy's obsession with all things ocean-related. "It's perfect," she agreed. "Now let's get out of here. You owe me a milkshake, stat."

* * *

"Happy birthday, Percy!" His face flushed at all the attention, but he secretly liked it. All his friends had been able to make it to his party this year, and they sat on the floor in a tight semi-circle near his chair, eagerly waiting for him to open his presents. He scanned their faces – Thalia, Frank, Hazel, Nico, Leo, and of course, Annabeth – and grinned as he picked up the first parcel. Their excitement was contagious.

Everyone "ooohed" and "aaahed" as Percy unwrapped several CDs, a new swim bag, and a pair of fancy headphones. He hugged each of his friends as he opened their respective gifts – except for Thalia, who opted for a high-five while glaring at him, almost as if daring him to try and hug her. He gasped audibly as he opened a pair of high-tech swim goggles he'd been eyeing for months – the attached card said they were from his mother, and he felt his eyes well up in spite of himself.

"Thanks, Mom," he said, pulling her into the biggest hug of all. "You're the best."

"Anything for you, Perce," she said with a smile. "Love you, bud."

"Love you too." He reached for the last gift, meticulously wrapped in shiny silver paper. He felt a little bad about wrecking such a good wrap job – his own wrapping skills were definitely not the greatest – so he tore the paper quickly to make up for it. The words on the little blue book's cover eluded him for a moment, but when he finally deciphered the title, he was speechless.

"Oh, man," he said. There was no card with the gift, but only one person could have come up with this idea. "We used to talk about this when we were kids…thanks, Annabeth, I love it." He held up the book for the rest of them to see. "Annabeth and I used to joke about learning Morse code when we were little – I guess I better get started." They all laughed.

"Wait," Annabeth said. "There's more." She pressed a second package into his hands, which he opened to reveal a flashlight – with extra batteries, of course. Annabeth always thought of everything.

"What good's a code if you can't practice?" She bit her lip, not sure if he'd understand. She certainly didn't want to voice aloud, in front of their friends, the thought that their bedroom windows faced each other – they all obviously knew she and Percy were just friends, but still. The snickering would be annoying. Thankfully, though, when his green eyes met hers, she knew no further explanation was necessary.

"Thanks, Wise Girl," he said softly. "This means a lot." He hugged her and whispered, "Love you."

"Love you too, Seaweed Brain," she said.

"Alright, stop being the most adorable friends ever," Thalia said. "Your mom makes a mean birthday cake, and I don't wanna lose my appetite before I get a chance to eat it!" At this, they all laughed and headed to the dining room, more than ready to continue the party.

That night, Annabeth was reading in bed when she saw a flash from next door, then another. Grinning, she hurried to the window and began watching the flashes. They were almost painstakingly slow, and she had to write them down so she wouldn't forget. When the lights finished several minutes later, Annabeth compared the markings to the photocopy she'd made of the Morse code alphabet, then made a few corrections to account for Percy's errors. Once she finally had a message that was in English, she smiled.

_Goodnight, Wise Girl,_ it said. _Love you._

She picked up her pencil, wrote out her response, and sent it back via her own flashlight.

_Goodnight, Seaweed Brain. Love you too._

Her best friend really was awesome.


	4. The Party

**A/N: Thanks alyaJackson and Sora Loves Rain for the reviews! (Glad you like the "love you" - probably one of my favorite parts to write, and the inspiration for this whole thing in the first place.) Time to follow our friends to high school. As always, Rick Riordan owns all. R&R, & enjoy! :)**

* * *

"Dude, Valdez, you are _so_ going down!" Thalia whacked him with a pillow, and Leo pelted her with a handful of popcorn in return. Piper giggled, both at Leo's horrible aim and at the death glare Thalia was now giving him. When Thalia upended the popcorn bowl on Leo's head, everyone else joined in her laughter.

"Cut it out, you two," Annabeth called. "Stop wasting popcorn. In the name of a good party, truce!"

"Here, here!" Percy agreed, raising his Coke. Everyone laughed, copied his motion, and sipped their drinks.

"Happens every year," Annabeth said, more for Piper and Jason's benefit than anyone else's. "Somebody starts a fight, we call a truce in the name of the party, and we're all crazy enough to keep being friends for another year." Piper laughed.

It hadn't even been a year since Annabeth met Jason and Piper at the welcome-back dance, but it felt like they'd been friends forever. The group had invited the two to their annual end-of-summer slumber party at Nico's house, and so far, the party had been awesome. They'd roasted hot dogs and marshmallows over a roaring campfire, played an exhilarating game of backyard volleyball, and crashed in Nico's basement when they finally got too tired…but they certainly weren't going to bed anytime soon. Ringing in sophomore year was serious business.

Annabeth studied her friends as they all set down their soda cans. To her immediate left was Piper. Piper was the daughter of Hollywood superstar Tristan McLean, and she'd inherited his Cherokee good looks – a deep natural tan, lush locks the color of dark chocolate, and highly sculpted cheekbones. Her most stunning feature was her eyes, which seemed to change color every time you looked at them. In spite of her beauty, Piper wasn't one to crave attention – she really preferred to be the middle-of-the-crowd, go-with-the-flow kind of girl. She wore unassuming clothes, cut her own hair instead of going to a fancy stylist, and refused to let her father buy her expensive presents. On top of that, she was super nice (albeit a little girly sometimes), and loads of fun.

Jason rested his elbows on his knees, his soda can hanging loosely in his hand. He wore cargo shorts and a dark purple polo, his sandy hair was cut short, and he had the same electric blue eyes as Thalia – as everyone had found out last September, the two were half siblings. He was funny, charming, and honorable, and even Annabeth had to admit he was kind of cute, but sometimes he could be a bit _too_ straight-laced for her taste.

Next to Jason was Thalia, who Annabeth could tell was still secretly furious with Leo. Annabeth chuckled to herself – the annual summer party fights almost always involved Thalia and Leo, due to Thalia's explosive and Leo's impish natures. They never lasted long, though, and Annabeth knew Thalia would cool down in a few minutes. She caught Thalia's gaze and winked – Thalia stuck out her tongue in response but smiled all the same.

Leo Valdez lay on his back next to Thalia, his fingers laced together behind his head. He whistled a few notes and grinned wickedly, and Annabeth knew that the group's resident troublemaker had something up his sleeve. His Latino complexion and elfin features made him look like the scamp he was. A piece of scrap medal lay momentarily forgotten by his side, but he'd surely pick it up again before long – Leo was always fiddling with something or other, and he could actually make some pretty amazing stuff.

Nico di Angelo leaned against the wall, casually surveying the group. His family was incredibly wealthy – Nico's house was the de facto choice for the party due to its oversized basement and flatscreen TV – but, like Piper, he didn't like to show off the fact. His clothing style was similar to Thalia's – lots of black, mostly – and he'd seemed a little creepy when they'd first met, but as Annabeth had gotten to know him, she'd decided he wasn't all that bad.

Hazel Levesque lay propped on her elbows, a dreamy expression playing across her face as she swung her legs lazily behind her. She was small, barely 5', but she made up for that with her huge heart, which she wore on her sleeve. Everyone in their group had been so happy for her when Frank had finally gotten up the nerve to ask her out the week before. Hazel had dark brown curls and a creamy, cocoa-like complexion, both of which Annabeth found adorable.

Next to Hazel, almost drowning her in his shadow, was Frank Zhang. Physically, Frank was Hazel's polar opposite – Asian, over 6', built like a linebacker, military haircut – but inside, he was a big teddy bear. He was brave, sweet, helpful, and steadfast – definitely a great friend to have, and he was perfect for Hazel.

Rounding out the group were Percy and herself. Percy leaned against the couch, his left arm draped casually across her shoulders. His dark hair was quite a bit longer than Jason's crew cut, and Annabeth could feel his muscles through his t-shirt – Percy was a serious swimmer, and it showed. How many times she'd caught girls eyeing Percy in the hallways, Annabeth wasn't sure, but she'd rolled her eyes every single time. She supposed he was good looking, but inside, he was still her Seaweed Brain – sarcastic, loyal, and willing to do anything for his friends, no questions asked.

Annabeth stretched her long legs out in front of her like she didn't have a care in the world. Her blonde curls were spilling out of their messy ponytail, and her gray eyes were twinkling. She'd started filling out a bit over the summer, but she wasn't overly curvy – her slim, athletic frame was well suited to volleyball, which she excelled at (she destroyed them all in their after-dinner match with her wicked serve), and she loved to gloat over the fact that she was still taller than Percy.

"Alright, y'all," Leo said after everyone's laughter had subsided, "We survived another fight. Who's ready for Truth or Dare?" His eyes flashed mischievously, and there were mutters of, "Thanks a lot, Leo," and, "gods, I hate this part," but nobody outright objected. After all, tradition was tradition.

"Remember, you have to answer if you pick truth, no changing your mind if you don't like what's asked, and no backing out of dares unless they're dangerous or otherwise impossible," Leo reminded them. Everyone nodded their agreement – they'd written up those rules at their very first party, right before sixth grade, and they weren't about change them now.

"Other rules, we'll explain if we need them, but those are the big three," he said. "Let's get going then. Annabeth, truth or dare?" She thought for a moment.

"Truth."

"Aw, lame. Ok then…what are you most afraid of?"

"Spiders," she answered without hesitation. Percy felt her shudder.

"Spiders? Really?" Hazel asked incredulously. "I mean, I don't like them either, but there are loads of things worse than spiders."

"When we were four, Percy and I were playing hide and seek at my house, and I had a big one crawl across my hand when I was hiding under my bed," Annabeth blurted out. "Scared the hell out of me – I was too scared to even be upset that my screaming lost me the round."

"Her dad couldn't find the spider, so she refused to sleep in her room for three weeks," Percy added.

"Ugh, shut _up,_ Perce!" Annabeth shrieked, slapping his leg. "Don't remind me!" She decided she'd had enough of spider talk. "Hazel, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Hazel replied confidently. She may have been sweet, but Hazel definitely had a rebellious streak in her.

"I dare you to frolic outside around the campfire singing a stupid song as loud as you can." Annabeth knew it was kind of a dumb dare, but it'd be funny to watch.

"Alright then," Hazel grinned. The group tromped up the stairs – as per the rules, all dares had to be witnessed by everyone – and came back down a few minutes later, Hazel looking highly embarrassed.

"Classic," Leo snickered. "You could be the next YouTube sensation, Hazel!"

"Shut it, Valdez," she muttered. "I believe one of our rules is 'No evidence leaves this room'?"

"Unfortunately, you're right." He sighed. "I still think it'd be a hit though."

"I'm sure you do. Pipes, truth or dare?"

And so it went for the next fifteen minutes or so, the truths getting increasingly wilder, the dares, weirder. Finally, after Nico had gotten Thalia to admit that her deepest darkest secret was her fear of heights, Thalia turned to Percy.

"Kelp Head, truth or dare?" The glint in her eyes made Annabeth wonder what exactly Thalia had in mind.

"Dare." Clearly, Percy was just as curious.

"I dare you to kiss Annabeth." Everyone stared at her.

"You _so_ did not just go there," Annabeth hissed.

"Ooooh, yes I did, Annie dearest. And it's not dangerous or impossible, so no backing out allowed." She grinned maliciously, and Annabeth had to resist the urge to take a leaf out of Leo's book and throw more popcorn at her.

"Alright then," Percy said, and Annabeth was surprised to see him smirking. "Let's give them a show," he whispered, so low that only she could hear him. At his words, she grinned and nodded almost imperceptibly. They could have some fun with this.

"Whispering sweet nothings doesn't count as a kiss-" Thalia's reprimand ended in silent shock as Percy swiftly scooped Annabeth up onto his lap, placed one hand around her waist and the other at the back of her neck, and pressed his lips to hers. Several of their friends gasped in surprise. When they finally broke apart several seconds later, they rested their foreheads together for a moment, eyes closed, and Annabeth gave Percy another quick peck for good measure. No one dared move. Eventually, Percy broke the silence.

"Game over," he said quietly. The game always ended when the group witnessed a dare they thought couldn't be topped.

"Whoa." Leo sounded awestruck. "That was what, at least a five-count?"

"Adorable?" Piper suggested timidly.

"Ok then." Thalia sounded like she didn't know what to say. "I guess that is game over."

"You got what you asked for, Thals," Percy said. He turned to Annabeth and winked. "Love you, Wise Girl."

"Love you too, Seaweed Brain."

"Oh, get a room," Thalia finally huffed, and they all laughed.


	5. Sophomore Year

**A/N: Thank you That Was Such a Face Palm and ForTheGloryOfSparta for the reviews! Also, I just realized I haven't thanked the 17 people who've followed and 10 people who've favorited so far, so thank you all as well! It means a lot to know that people like this little story. Finally, a HUGE thank you to my sister Julia (Estel1313), who talked me out of my rut yesterday & gave me great ideas, some of which might make an appearance later on.  
This chapter's a little different from the previous ones in that it's not one continuous event, but rather 3 separate episodes, all taking place during their sophomore year. Rick Riordan owns, I play. R&R, enjoy! :)**

* * *

"Come on, Percy…come on…YEAH!" Annabeth, Piper, and Thalia exchanged high-fives as Percy's fingertips touched the pool wall, almost a full body length before the second-place finisher. The three friends let out a collective sigh of relief – Thalia hadn't noticed her muscles were tensed, Annabeth had been on her feet the entire race, and Piper had barely been able to watch at all. Thalia was the first to notice the scoreboard.

"Hey guys, look! He broke the record!"

"No way!" Annabeth pulled a brightly colored Post-It note from her pocket, on which she'd written the school record for each of Percy's events. Sure enough, the time flashing on the wall next to his name was better than the one on her note.

"Oh my God, he did!" Piper squealed. "That's awesome!"

"Annie, you've only been reciting that number in your sleep for the last week and a half," Thalia said. "I thought for sure you'd memorized it by now."

"Shut it, Thals," Annabeth replied, but she couldn't help grinning. It wasn't Percy's only race, but it was his favorite – she knew breaking the fifty-year-old record would mean a lot to him. She caught his eye almost as soon as he'd hoisted himself out of the pool, and he flashed her a double thumbs-up.

"Oh, _man,_ he is hot…"

"Is he really only a sophomore?"

"Do you think he'd go out with me if I asked him?"

Annabeth usually tuned out remarks like these – all sorts of girls came to the swim meets, no doubt drooling at the thought of well-toned teenage guys in tight swimsuits. But today, there was one comment she couldn't ignore:

"Have you seen his eyes? That green is to die for!"

There was only one green-eyed guy on the swim team.

Annabeth froze in her chair, momentarily shocked. They were talking about _Percy? Nobody_ was allowed to talk about her Seaweed Brain that way.

"Annabeth, you ok?" Piper asked, noticing her friend's tension.

"Yeah, I'm cool." Annabeth shook her head like she was clearing it out. "Just still all tense from the race I guess!" Unsure which direction the comments had come from, she feigned looking at the scoreboard again to give herself a chance to scan the crowd. Was it the popular girls, the ones who wore tight clothing and coated their faces in makeup? Was it the members of the women's swim team, who'd finished their own events earlier and come out to watch the rest of the meet? Or was it somebody else entirely, somebody she couldn't see without giving herself away?

"Annabeth! Pipes! Thals!" Percy had draped a towel around his shoulders and was making his way towards his friends, grinning from ear to ear.

"Aaaaahhhh, you did it! We're so excited for you!" Annabeth pulled him in for a hug, then backed away almost as quickly. "Gods, Percy, did you _use_ that towel at all?"

"Nope." He smirked and shook his head vigorously, showering the three girls with water droplets.

"Damn you!" Annabeth shrieked. "I have half a mind to push you back in that pool!"

"You know I'd just pull you in with me, right?"

"You're _such_ a pain in the butt sometimes…"

"Love you too, Wise Girl," he said sarcastically.

"Love you, Seaweed Brain," she replied, rolling her eyes.

"Ugh. Why does he insist on hanging out with Blondie? It's not like she's even that pretty." Annabeth whirled around so fast she caught the girl in the act. When she saw who it was, her face flushed in anger. Drew Tanaka was rich, ambitious, and not nearly as popular as she wanted to be, and she used her "queen bee" act to make everyone's lives as miserable as possible.

"My name is Annabeth," she said fiercely. "And if you've got something to say to me, say it to my face."

"Um, what? I wasn't talking about you," Drew said, feigning surprise.

"Oh, please. We all know you're the worst actor on the planet. Percy's my friend, get over it."

"Yeah, right. Like he really likes hanging out with _you_." Drew glared at her, all pretenses gone. "Percy, honey, let's go grab coffee. You know you want to." Annabeth forced herself not to gag. Drew's blatant flirting was disgusting.

"Actually, no, I really don't, Drew," Percy said. The usual twinkle in his eyes was gone – they looked cold, almost threatening. "I don't like people who talk trash about my friends." He wrapped one arm around Annabeth's waist and gestured to Thalia and Piper with the other.

"Milkshakes?" he asked.

"No need to ask me twice," Thalia said, which made them all laugh.

"I'm game," Annabeth agreed, and Piper nodded. "Later, Drew."

* * *

Sally looked up from the Arts section of the Times when she heard the front door slam.

"Hey, Mom, we're home!" Percy called. Sally heard the "thunk" as he tossed his keys in the dish on the side table, and he and Annabeth soon joined her in the kitchen.

"Hey, guys! Cookies?" She pushed a plate across the countertop.

"Score!" Percy said, grabbing three at once.

"Hey, save some for me, Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth protested. She bit into a cookie, the warm chocolate chips melting on her tongue. "Mmmm…Mama Sally, you're the best."

"Anything for my two favorite people," Sally said with a smile. After Annabeth's parents had divorced, Sally had become more of a mother figure to her than ever. Helen, Annabeth's stepmother, was nice enough, but she had Annabeth's twin stepbrothers to look after, and it just wasn't the same. Annabeth couldn't bring herself to call Sally "Mom", especially after the divorce, but "Ms. Jackson" seemed too formal for their relationship, so she coined the name "Mama Sally", and it stuck.

"Well…two _of_ your favorite people, anyway." Annabeth winked.

"Aw, knock it off, Annie," Percy groaned. "Do we _really_ have to talk about how my mom's dating my former teacher _again?"_

"Oh, stop being a baby, Percy," Annabeth said. "They're perfect together. You should be happy your mom's happy." She pulled Sally's half-completed crossword puzzle towards her and studied it.

"I am happy she's happy. It's just weird." He made a face.

"I'm still here, you two," Sally said with a laugh.

"Fifteen down is 'Acropolis'," Annabeth said, penciling it in and sliding the newspaper back to her. "Mama Sally, don't listen to your moron of a son. He clearly doesn't recognize true love when he sees it. I'm happy for you."

"Thanks, honey." _Although that's the pot calling the kettle black there, _she thought.

Sally had watched the two friends grow up together – seen them off on their first day of school, taught them to ride their first two-wheelers, taken them on their first roller coaster, and cheered them on at their first sporting events. She'd watched their interactions grow from hesitant toddler curiosity to an easy banter way beyond that of an ordinary friendship. They were always there for each other, unwavering in their loyalty – where one was, the other usually wasn't far behind. Even now, how Annabeth punched Percy's arm when he said something stupid, how he smirked and swiped her half-eaten cookie right out of her hand, how they laughed and chatted as if there wasn't a care in the world – it was all so natural, so _right._ And their mantra – Sally knew perfectly well it had started in a fit of three-year-old excitement, but the fact that they still said it, after all these years, had to mean _something,_ didn't it? She'd seen the way their other friends exchanged knowing looks behind their backs every time they said it, and even Paul had asked Sally if there was something going on there. They were more than just best friends – they were two halves of the same whole, and Sally wondered when they'd finally figure out what everyone else already knew.

"That's because you're supposed to _multiply, _not _divide,_ silly," Annabeth was saying. Sally had been so busy daydreaming that she hadn't noticed the two teenagers had started on their homework.

"Oh, right…" Percy quickly erased his work and began to correct his mistakes. "What would I do without you, Annie?"

"Fail math, obviously." She snorted.

"Oh, shut up."

"Love you, Seaweed Brain."

"Love you too, Wise Girl."

Sally smiled. Two halves of the same whole indeed.

* * *

"Piper McClean, are you freaking kidding me right now?" Leo stared at her incredulously.

"What? Is something wrong?" Piper looked nervous. Maybe this hadn't been such a good idea after all.

"Yes, there is…I'm wondering why in the name of all that's holy didn't you tell us about this sooner? This place is _sick!"_

"Maybe she waited because her dad had to learn to trust _you_ not to blow the place up, Valdez," Annabeth retorted. She adjusted the load of gear she was carrying and gave Piper a one-armed hug. "Thanks, Pipes. This is going to be awesome."

"Touché," Leo said with a grin. "I promise I'll be good – or try to, anyway. Now, where'd you put those hot dogs, Nico? I'm starved."

"Dude, we haven't even unpacked yet." Nico smirked as he set the cooler next to the fire pit.

"Alright, alright!" Leo put up his hands in surrender. "But let's get moving then. There's too much awesome here to waste any time."

Annabeth tried not to roll her eyes as she deposited her bags on the ground. They hadn't even been here five minutes, and Leo was causing trouble – typical. He did have one thing right though – this trip was going to be a blast. Piper's dad had generously offered them his cabin in the woods for Memorial Day weekend, and it was one of the most beautiful places Annabeth had ever seen. The cabin itself was a charming little structure made of logs, a screened porch with rustic-looking rockers just visible along the side facing the lake, which was a sparkling blue. Dozens of tall pine trees offered shade to most of the property, but the area just to the right of the campfire was a large clearing that Annabeth knew would be perfect for sleeping under the stars.

"Hey, Leo!" Percy called. "You want lunch, make yourself useful and go find some firewood."

An hour later, they'd stored everything in the house and were lounging around a roaring fire, roasting hot dogs and laughing at a joke Thalia had just told.

"Thals, you have the weirdest sense of humor," Hazel said, groaning from the stitch in her side.

"And we all know you secretly love it," Thalia replied with a mock bow.

"That water looks awfully inviting," Annabeth pointed out. "Anybody down for a swim?"

"I am," Percy said. "I think that's a great idea." Everyone else saw the mischievous twinkle in his green eyes, but Annabeth, her back to him, didn't notice until it was too late. Percy had thrown her over his shoulder and was halfway to the dock before she realized what was happening.

"Percy Jackson, put me down RIGHT NOW!" she yelled, pounding her fists into his back. Unfortunately, he was now taller and stronger than she was, so her efforts to wriggle free didn't do much good.

"Hmmm…nope, don't think I will." He kept walking straight to the edge of the dock, where he hoisted her into his arms and unceremoniously dumped her into the lake. She popped up like a cork moments later, her wet hair plastered to her face, her expression furious. Back at the campfire, her friends roared with laughter. She hoisted herself up out of the water – at first, she wanted to punch the smug look right off Percy's face, but then she got a better idea.

"Oh, Seaweed Brain, you're so funny," she said heartily, doing her best to sound neutral. "Come here and let me tell you something." Luckily, he bought it, and soon she had him right where she wanted him – right next to her. She stood up on her tiptoes and touched her lips to his ear.

"This is what happens when you mess with your Wise Girl," she whispered, and with an almighty shove, she pushed him off the dock.

"Oh, snap!" she heard Thalia say as Percy hit the water. "Kelp Head just got owned!" Percy coughed and spluttered as his head broke the lake's surface, but his surprise quickly turned to laughter.

"Alright, I admit it," he said. "I deserved that one."

"Sure did. You should know better by now." Annabeth cannonballed off the dock, sending water flying everywhere, and swam to his side.

"In the name of a good vacation, truce," she said, offering her hand as best she could while treading water. Percy laughed and pulled her into a hug.

"Truce," he agreed. "Love you, Wise Girl."

"Love you too, Seaweed Brain, she said, playfully bopping him on the nose.

"Guys, cut it out with the cuteness overload!" Leo yelled, and they laughed as they headed for dry land once more.

That night, the nine friends spread their sleeping bags out in a circle in the clearing and lay on their backs, staring up at the sky. The weather was perfect, and it wasn't every day they got the chance to see so many stars.

"Whoa, look!" Jason's voice was a hushed whisper. "A shooting star!" They followed the light's arc across the inky blackness.

"It's so beautiful!" Piper murmured in awe.

"And look, there's Ursa Major!" Annabeth pointed overhead.

"Uh…what?" Percy asked. "All I see is the Big Dipper."

"Ursa Major _is_ the Big Dipper, Percy." Everyone could hear the exasperation in Annabeth's voice. "Some people see it as a great bear instead of a ladle. And that," she added, pointing due north, "is Ursa Minor, 'the little bear,' or, if you prefer, the Little Dipper. That star there, at the end of the Little Dipper's handle, is the North Star."

"Since when did you become an astronomy expert?" Jason asked.

"Just a hobby of my dad's. He taught me a bunch of the constellations." Annabeth shrugged, though she knew her friends couldn't see her in the dark. "It's kind of fun, actually."

"Can you teach us some more?" Hazel asked. Annabeth smiled at Hazel's sincerity.

"Sure." She launched into an explanation of the view above, occasionally pointing out something with her hand, and soon lost herself in a maze of stars, planets, and nebulae. She talked for so long that only Frank's snores made her realize that most of her friends had fallen asleep.

"So much for that," she muttered, dropping her arm on her sleeping bag with a thud.

"So much for what?" Percy asked from her left. Annabeth started; she hadn't realized anyone else was still awake.

"Um…nothing," she said awkwardly.

"I was listening," he said quietly. "And I think they were too, until they fell asleep. It was actually really interesting."

"Thanks, Percy," Annabeth said, a small smile creeping onto her lips. "I hope so."

"Which one's your favorite?" Percy asked.

"Leo," Annabeth replied. "The lion. He's right there." She pointed, but in the pitch black, Percy couldn't see.

"Where?"

"Give me your hand," she said. He obliged, and she guided his pointing fingers to the right place. "There – the one that kind of looks like a backwards question mark attached to a trapezoid."

"With the triangle for a tail?" Percy questioned.

"Yup, that's it. Leo was one of the first constellations I could find on my own. Oh, and look over there!" she said suddenly, moving his hand to focus on another group of stars to the east. "See that big constellation, the one that kind of looks like a giant cross?" Their intertwined arms moved in an "X" shape as Annabeth traced the pattern.

"Mhmm."

"That's Cygnus, the swan. And that smudge of light behind it? That's the Milky Way."

"Wow," Percy breathed. "Really? That's amazing." He slowly lowered their hands to the ground, still gazing up at the stars.

"You really think so?" Annabeth asked quietly.

"Yeah. The others don't know what they're missing." Percy gave her hand a squeeze, then yawned and scooted further down into his sleeping bag. "Time for bed. Goodnight, Wise Girl. Love you."

"Love you too, Seaweed Brain." She lay on her back, still staring up into the heavens. She hadn't really thought about it before, but Percy was right – watching the stars was something else.


	6. The Wedding

**A/N: Hello again! Thank you to redfootball101 & two guests for the reviews, as well as to my 24 follows & 13 favorites. You guys are the best. On to chapter 6, a.k.a. "What happens when I listen to music on the way home from work". The song in this chapter is "You're My Best Friend" by Queen - if you don't know it, check it out on YouTube, it's cute. Rick Riordan owns, I have fun. R&R, enjoy! :)**

* * *

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Annabeth blinked back happy tears and clapped as Sally and Paul embraced. She'd been looking forward to this wedding ever since Sally had shown her the engagement ring, and she almost couldn't believe the day had finally come. At first, Annabeth had protested when Sally asked her to be the maid of honor – surely there was somebody better to fill the spot, a best friend or something? – but Sally had insisted.

"You're like family to me, Annabeth," she'd said. "It would mean the world to me to have you by my side on my special day." When she put it that way, Annabeth couldn't refuse.

Percy stood on the couple's other side, clapping and smiling along with everyone else. Annabeth knew it had taken him some time to get used to the fact that his mom was marrying his former teacher, but once he did, he realized Paul was actually a pretty cool guy, and they'd grown much closer in the months leading up to today.

The newlyweds made their way back up the aisle, arm in arm, and Percy and Annabeth followed suit, grinning at their friends as they passed. They reached the alcove outside the main chapel, and Annabeth pulled Percy's mom into a long hug.

"I'm so happy for you, Mama Sally," she whispered. "May you have all the happiness in the world."

"Oh, Annabeth, honey, thank you." Sally held her at arm's length, her eyes shining. "You'll find that happiness someday too, I just know it." She gave her a knowing smile and turned to embrace her son, leaving Annabeth to ponder just what exactly she'd meant.

* * *

"Attention, please?" Annabeth called. The room gradually fell silent as she gently clinked a spoon to her glass.

"Thank you. I just want to say what a privilege it is to be standing in front of you all today. When Mama Sally first asked me to be her maid of honor, I almost said no, but I'm really glad she persuaded me to change my mind. She is, without a doubt, one of the most amazing people in my life – she is honest, hardworking, loving, dedicated, and an all-around incredible person…not to mention she makes the _best_ blue cookies in the world." Several people laughed, and Annabeth continued her speech. "I cannot think of anyone who deserves to be happy more than she does, and I want to say a special thank you to Paul for giving her that happiness. I've had the pleasure of watching their relationship grow over the last year and a half, and I'm looking forward to watching their love story unfold. Mama Sally, Paul – here's to you." She raised her glass and drank, the other guests mimicking her motion. Sally, Piper, and Hazel all had tears in their eyes, and even Thalia was trying hard not to cry.

"Well, um…I'm not really sure how to follow that," Percy said with a chuckle as he stood up. "Let's just say my speech won't be nearly as good as Annabeth's…but in all sincerity, Mom, you're the best. You've been there for me since day one, every step of the way, and I know you always will be. You always made sure I had the best, even if it meant sacrificing something yourself. You were there with words of encouragement, hugs, the aforementioned blue cookies…and an occasional slap upside the head. And I admit, it was really weird when I first found out you were dating my teacher – it's like every kid's worst nightmare. But then I saw how happy he made you, and I realized, for once, that this wasn't about me – it was about you. I'm happy for you, Mom, I really am. Paul – thank you for all you've done for her. Welcome to the family." The guests drank a second toast as Percy took his seat, his mother enveloping him in her arms.

"Wow…that was really sweet, Percy," Annabeth said as Sally and Paul took the floor for their first dance. "Where'd that come from?"

"She's my mom," Percy said simply. Annabeth smiled, knowing no further explanation was needed, and lost herself in the music. She didn't know the song, but the words sang of pure love, and Sally's face said it all. So far, the day was perfect.

Once the song ended, Sally and Paul drifted to the edge of the dance floor, hand in hand, and Sally took the microphone.

"Thank you all so, so much for coming today. We are so incredibly lucky to share our day with so many special people. Right now, I want to say a special thank you to two of the most important people in my life – my son, and his best friend." She gestured for them to stand. "Percy, Annabeth, thank you for letting me share so much of your lives, every single day. It really does mean everything to me, and I can't think of two people I'd rather have the pleasure of watching grow up together." She moved aside and motioned to the dance floor – Percy and Annabeth had agreed to dance at the wedding, just for her. Sally hadn't told them her song choice beforehand, but she'd assured them they'd like it. Annabeth brushed the fresh tears from her eyes and took Percy's hand as he led her out onto the floor.

_Ooo, you make me live  
whatever this world can give to me  
It's you, you're all I see  
Ooo, you make me live now, honey  
Ooo, you make me live_

Annabeth laughed as she heard the song's familiar opening lines, recalling how she and Percy used to dance around the living room to his mom's Queen records when they were little. Given the amused smile on Percy's face, she suspected he was remembering the same thing. Sally's choice really was perfect.

_You're the best friend  
that I ever had  
I've been with you such a long time  
You're my sunshine  
And I want you to know  
That my feelings are true  
I really love you  
You're my best friend_

Annabeth frowned – had that verse always been there? – but Percy was too busy concentrating on not stepping on her feet to notice. Even more disturbing, though…why was her face flushing?

_Ooo, you make me live_

I've been wandering round  
But I still come back to you  
In rain or shine  
You've stood by me, girl  
I'm happy, happy at home  
You're my best friend.

Seaweed Brain and Wise Girl, two sides of the same coin, inseparable best friends. That's how they were, and that's how they'd always be – right?

_You're the first one  
When things turn out bad  
You know I'll never be lonely  
You're my only one  
And I love  
The things that you do  
You're my best friend_

Percy spun Annabeth outward, and she laughed again – he really was a terrible dancer...

_Ooo, you make me live._

I'm happy, happy at home  
You're my best friend  
You're my best friend  
Ooo, you make me live  
You, you're my best friend.

"'You're my best friend'," Percy sang along with the last line. He spun her back in again, wrapping her in his arms as the song ended, and gave her a chaste kiss. "Love you, Wise Girl."

"Love you too, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth whispered. Her lips tingled, and for whatever reason, she couldn't bring herself to meet Percy's gaze. What in blazes was wrong with her?

They made their way back towards the front of the room, and Annabeth felt a tap on her arm as they passed their friends' table. She turned and found herself face to face with Thalia.

"Bathroom. Now." There was no arguing with the dangerous look in Thalia's blue eyes.

"Um…Percy, I'll be back in a minute," Annabeth muttered. "Bathroom."

"You alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She followed Thalia out of the hall and saw Piper and Hazel stand as well. As they left, she distinctly heard Leo ask, "Why do they always have to go in groups?"

As soon as they reached the bathroom, Thalia rounded on Annabeth.

"Why didn't you tell us?" she demanded.

"Tell you what?" Annabeth asked warily.

"That you like Percy!"

"Wait…_what?_ No I don't!"

"Annie, please. You were blushing almost the entire time you were dancing. Your face got even redder, if that's even possible, when he kissed you, and you couldn't look him in the eye. I have _never_ seen you do that before."

"I'm just happy for Mama Sally!" Annabeth protested.

"Oh, really?" Hazel asked, raising her eyebrows. "We all saw the look on your face when Sally first showed you her engagement ring, and your expression during the ceremony, and those were _nothing_ like the look you gave Percy just now."

"I don't like him!" Annabeth cried, her face heating up again. "He's my best friend!"

"Uh huh," Thalia muttered, thoroughly unconvinced.

"Annabeth," Piper said softly, "You guys are _way_ beyond best friends. I've never met two people who are more at ease with each other, not even Silena and Charlie." Silena Beauregard was Piper's cousin, and Charlie was her fiancé. They were a beautiful couple, completely lost in their love for one another.

"I…I don't…I'm not…" Annabeth stammered, but she was finding it harder and harder to speak.

"Face it, Annie," Thalia said, "Denial is a river in Egypt, and you've been there so long, you better at least have some killer pictures of the pyramids. You've got it _bad_."

"I. Don't. Like. Him," Annabeth hissed through clenched teeth.

"There's nothing wrong with it," Piper insisted. "It's adorable. Honestly, I think you should've gotten together years ago."

"Girls," Hazel said suddenly, "Maybe we should leave Annabeth alone for a bit. Give her some time to think." She gestured toward the bathroom door, and she, Piper, and Thalia headed back out to the reception.

Annabeth gripped the edge of the sink and took a deep breath. What were they thinking? Percy was her _best friend,_ for God's sake! Her flushed cheeks – the heat of the room, surely. Her tingling lips – maybe she'd been chewing on them again, it was a bad habit. And when he'd wrapped his strong arms around her – well, Percy's hugs had always felt good, that was nothing new.

Annabeth pictured her friend waiting for her to rejoin him at the head table. He'd be leaning back casually in his chair, his signature smirk on his face, his gorgeous sea-green eyes sparkling as he laughed…

_Wait, _what?_ Get a grip on yourself, Annabeth! _

She also couldn't stop thinking about the song. Mama Sally had obviously chosen it for a reason, and Annabeth suspected it wasn't just the memory of two five-year-olds goofing off. Was she trying to tell her something as well? As Annabeth turned towards the door through which her friends had just left, Mama Sally's words from earlier echoed in her mind:

_You'll find that happiness someday too, I just know it._

Did Percy make her happy? Of course he did. He was her best friend, and that's what best friends did…right?


	7. Telling Secrets

**A/N: Wow - I leave this for 24 hours & come back to 22 more follows and 9 more favorites? Thank you all so much! Also, thank you to Estel1313 (a.k.a. my lovely sister), TheLegendaryPotterhead, Vizual-Era, ThaliadaughterofZeus, DragonClan, tineyandkate, That Was Such A Face Palm, Lovetheday, and Alice for the reviews!  
Here's chapter 7 - sorry in advance for any feels I destroy. But it wouldn't be much of a story without a conflict, now would it...Rick Riordan owns PJO/HoO, Suzanne Collins owns The Hunger Games. R&R, Enjoy! :)**

* * *

"I swear Dodds is trying her best to singlehandedly make junior year the worst. Can you believe how much homework she gave us?"

"What about that history project? Torture!"

"Speak for yourself, I think it's great."

"Hey, Frank – you gonna eat that cookie?"

"Nah, you can have it."

It was a Thursday afternoon in mid-October, and the bell was about to ring. The friends sat around their usual table, which was covered with remnants of their lunches and various school supplies. Leo was bent over his physics textbook, muttering formulas under his breath, and Jason was quizzing Piper on a long list of French verbs. Annabeth had intended to use the last few minutes of the period to go over her English notes, but so far, that hadn't happened – her binder lay forgotten as she stared at nothing, a highlighter hanging loosely between her fingers. Next to her, Percy drummed his fingers on the table, over and over. It took a minute, but she suddenly realized the tapping wasn't random – it was Morse code. She snapped out of her reverie and turned to him, mouthing, "Repeat?" He paused, nodded, and restarted the message.

-.-. .- -. / .- . / - .- .-.. -.- ..-.. / .- .-.. - -. . ..-..

Annabeth had gotten so good at Morse code that it took her only one repetition to translate the message:

_Can we talk? Alone?_

She raised her eyebrows at him quizzically, nodded, and tapped a response.

- .. .-.. -.- ... ... .- -.- . ... .-.-.- / - ... . / ..- ... ..- .- .-.. .-.-.-

_Milkshakes. The usual. _He inclined his head, acknowledging that he'd understood.

The bell rang, and Annabeth scooped up her things and headed off to English, wondering what on earth Percy wanted to tell her that he couldn't say in front of everyone else.

* * *

"Strawberry for you, chocolate for me," Percy said as he slid her milkshake across the table.

"Thanks, Perce." She took a long sip. "Mmm…these never get old."

"Amen." He leaned backwards in his chair, balancing it on its rear legs against the wall. After a few minutes of small talk, Annabeth decided her curiosity couldn't hold out any longer.

"So what'd you want to talk to me about?" she asked. Percy froze for a moment, then let his chair fall back onto all four legs with a dull "clunk" and placed his cup on the table, his expression thoughtful.

"Oh, that." Was it her imagination, or was he blushing? "Well, um…I just have…well, a problem, and thought you might be able to help."

Was that all?

"Come on, Seaweed Brain," she laughed. "We've been friends for thirteen years, of course I'll-"

"If a guy likes a girl but doesn't know her all that well, is it too much to ask her if she wants to grab coffee?" he blurted out.

"-help you." Annabeth nearly choked on her milkshake. Whatever she was expecting Percy to say, it definitely wasn't _that._

"Oh." She coughed and swallowed. "Well, um…no, I guess not. Coffee sounds good."

"You alright?" he asked, looking concerned.

"Yeah…just went down the wrong pipe," she managed.

"Oh…ok then." Percy seemed very interested in a burn mark on the table.

"Who is she?" Annabeth asked suddenly. She immediately cursed herself for asking – _it's none of your business, Annabeth! – _but she had to know.

"Oh…Rachel. Rachel Elizabeth Dare." Percy turned even redder and continued staring at the table.

"Oh." Annabeth knew Rachel from several of her classes, and aside from the fact that she was borderline fanatical about art, she was pretty chill. Her artwork was incredible, and her thick red hair and large eyes meant she was super cute…_Annabeth, stop it!_

"Is that…ok?" Percy asked hesitantly.

"What do you mean?" Annabeth frowned.

"Well…didn't know if my best friend approved, that's all."

"Oh…yeah, I like Rachel. She's cool. That's great, Perce. Go for it." She forced a grin and hoped he couldn't hear her all-too-obvious false enthusiasm.

"Ok." He glanced at his watch. "Crap, I actually have to go…but, um, I'll see you later?"

"Yeah, see you later."

"Alright. Thanks, Wise Girl. You're the best." He leaned down and gave her a one-armed hug. "Love you."

"Love you too, Seaweed Brain," she whispered.

Annabeth deliberately took her time finishing her milkshake – the strawberries suddenly didn't taste so good anymore – and it was almost fifteen minutes later before she finally got up and left the diner. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't ignore the three words repeating in her head like a broken record:

_Rachel Elizabeth Dare._

* * *

The next afternoon, Annabeth stood alone in her backyard, concentrating with all her might on the target in front of her. She nocked an arrow and raised the bow she'd gotten for her sixteenth birthday to eye level.

_Percy asked me – _me_ – for advice about a girl he likes._

Zing! The arrow hit red.

_I should be flattered that he trusts me enough to talk about stuff like that._

Blue.

_I guess it's probably different than asking the guys._

Another red.

_Rachel's cool – if he likes her, he should go for it._

The fourth arrow missed completely, skipping off the top of the target into the brush. _Or not._

As she readied her fifth arrow, Annabeth heard the gentle "snap" of a twig behind her. She whirled around, bringing her bow to full draw.

"Whoa, Annabeth!" Piper shouted. "It's just me!"

"Sorry, Pipes," Annabeth said, lowering her weapon. "Wasn't thinking. What's up?"

"Well," Piper said, after she'd gotten over her shock, "Before you went all Katniss Everdeen on me, I was going to ask if you needed to…talk."

"About what?" Annabeth asked warily.

"Annabeth, you know what I mean." Piper gave her a look. "You haven't been yourself all day. It doesn't take a genius like you to realize something's wrong."

Annabeth stayed silent.

"I want to help," Piper said quietly. "Please, Annabeth."

Annabeth sat down on a stump and sighed, laying her bow across her legs. She wasn't sure which of Piper's words had done the trick, but she knew she couldn't hold this in forever. She started to speak, and the story burst forth like water from a dam as Annabeth told Piper her entire exchange with Percy the day before. When she finally finished, she stared at the ground, breathing heavily.

"That bastard…" Piper muttered. She sat down on the leaf-strewn lawn. "You really care about him, don't you?"

"I…yes, I do," Annabeth said softly. There was no use holding anything back now.

"Then why don't you tell him?" Piper's response was so matter-of-fact that Annabeth couldn't help but stare at her in shock.

"Piper, he'd think I was crazy! I'm his best friend!" she said exasperatedly.

"His best friend who loves him," Piper pointed out. "Annabeth, you can't keep this a secret forever. The look on your face when you told me it was Rachel…you're beyond jealous. Believe me, before Jason finally asked me out, I used to feel the same way when I thought he liked other girls." She reached out and clasped Annabeth's hand. "I've been watching Silena and Charlie for the last ten years. They are _so_ much like you and Percy. You don't just want him – you _need _him. And my name's not Piper McLean if he doesn't need you too," she finished earnestly.

"Piper, he likes Rachel," Annabeth said dully. The spark in her gray eyes was gone, and Piper noticed she had trouble saying Rachel's name in that context.

"I don't know, Annabeth. You two really are perfect for each other. Give it some time – if it's meant to be, which we both know it is, he'll come 'round. He may be a little twit, but he's _your_ little twit. And come on – we all know that kiss last year wasn't just a joke." She winked.

_"Piper!"_ Annabeth whined. "Cut it out!"

"Just saying." She shrugged and stood up to leave. "I'll see you around, Annabeth."

"Thanks, Piper. I really do appreciate it."

Annabeth sat on the stump a little while longer, thinking hard about what Piper had said. The kiss…the dance…the feeling as her stomach dropped out when Percy said Rachel's name…even the stargazing last spring…as much as she didn't want to, Annabeth finally had to admit that Piper was right – she was in love with Percy Jackson. She picked up her bow, turned, and fired her last arrow. It quivered in the target as she made her way back across the lawn.

_Bullseye._


	8. All That Glitters is Not Gold

**A/N: Hello again! Sorry this chapter took a little bit longer than the others, didn't really get the "aha" moment for it like I did with the rest. Hopefully you still like it. Thanks to Wisegirl1480, percabeth4ever, Guest, & Guest123 for the reviews, as well as to my new follows/favorites. As always, Rick Riordan owns, I play. R&R, enjoy! :)**

* * *

Annabeth balanced the volleyball on the edge of her fingertips, prepping for a perfect serve. It was Senior Night, and she and the rest of the underclassmen wanted the last home match of their friends' high school careers to end on a positive note. She waited for the whistle, took a deep breath, and served.

The ball flew through the air and was almost immediately returned by the opposition. The Goode girls responded in kind, and the point continued in this manner for several volleys, neither team able to make the decisive move. Finally, Annabeth managed to bump the ball right in front of the net, just where their captain, Calypso, liked it. Calypso launched herself into the air and used her height advantage to spike the ball straight down, where it hit the court with a thud.

"Yeah!" The stands exploded with cheers as the team tangled themselves into a many-armed hug. Annabeth could see the giant banner they'd made sparkling over the crowd, spelling out the names of the girls whose high school careers were now over: Calypso, Zoe, Maria, and Katie.

"Annabeth, we did it!" Calypso cried as she embraced her. Her large, almond-shaped eyes twinkled joyfully. "I'm going to miss you so much!"

"I'm going to miss you too," Annabeth replied truthfully. "You were a really great captain."

"Yeah, well, you're a shoe-in for next year, the way you play."

"Really?" Annabeth was stunned. Calypso was insanely talented, guaranteed a spot on the college team of her choice. It was high praise.

"Sure." Calypso shrugged. "You're a born leader, not to mention a darn good player. Take this team to states again for me, k?"

"Yeah, I will." Annabeth smiled broadly, but her smile disappeared almost immediately when she caught sight of someone in the stands.

"What's up?" Calypso asked. Clearly she'd noticed Annabeth's hasty change of expression.

"It's nothing," Annabeth said quickly, not really wanting to think about it.

"Annabeth Chase, we both know you're lying." Calypso turned and followed Annabeth's gaze across the gym, where she saw what must have been bothering her – Percy and Rachel were side by side in the bleachers, cheering loudly, but still obviously there together.

"You really like him, don't you?" Calypso said softly. Annabeth looked at her captain and sighed.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Only to everyone." Calypso chuckled, but her dark eyes were thoughtful as she absentmindedly twisted her caramel ponytail around her fingers. "Don't worry about it, Annabeth. He'll figure it out soon enough."

"Easy for you to say," Annabeth muttered. "You're the prettiest girl in school."

"Oh, stop it," Calypso scoffed.

"Really, have you looked at yourself recently? You're drop-dead gorgeous."

"I'm flattered. But in all sincerity, Annabeth, you're amazing, inside and out. Any guy would be lucky to have you…and I think once a certain someone gets his act together, he'll realize that too." She smiled, showing her perfect teeth. "It'll work out." Annabeth nodded. She was used to it from Piper, Thalia, and Hazel, but hearing it from someone outside her close circle was different somehow.

"Thanks, Calypso." She smiled again, wondering how she'd been blessed with so great a mentor. "Keep in touch, yeah?"

"Girl, the season's not over yet, and it's only November. Don't go getting sappy on me now!" Calypso scolded playfully. They both laughed.

"And I hear there's a bit of a party we're supposed to be getting to, so let's roll."

* * *

"So you guys are coming to the show, right?"

"Please, Pipes, don't ask stupid questions – of _course_ we're all coming!" Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Besties, remember?"

"Besides, you've already asked us like a million times already," Hazel said.

"I'm just going because my English teacher's making me." Leo grinned impishly.

"LEO!"

"Kidding, kidding!" he cried, almost knocking his drink off the table as he ducked Thalia's punch.

The group had crammed themselves into a booth at the diner and were enjoying their usual round of milkshakes, talking about Goode's upcoming production of _A Midsummer Night's Dream,_ which was to play the weekend after vacation. Piper and Jason had won the roles of Hermia and Lysander, respectively, and the rest of their friends were planning on going together to support them.

"Crap," Jason muttered, checking his watch, "I promised Mom I'd help her with some last-minute stuff..._why_ she offered to host Thanksgiving for 40 is beyond me…" He stood and offered Piper his arm. "Shall we, my fair Hermia?" She smiled and slipped her hand into the crook of his arm.

"Save the PDA, bro," Thalia warned.

"Nah, it's cute," Hazel countered. "I'd better get going too. Later!" She waved, and they all watched her tiny form follow the couple out of the shop.

After another fifteen minutes or so, the rest of the group decided to call it quits for the night as well. They chattered noisily as they headed out to the parking lot, their breath sending little puffs of smoke into the chilly night.

"Bye, guys!" Annabeth called. "Happy Thanksgiving!"

"Happy Turkey Day!"

"Enjoy the break!" Doors slammed and engines revved as their cars turned out of the drive, heading home.

"So…how're things?"

Annabeth gripped the steering wheel rather tighter than was necessary and didn't answer for a moment. She couldn't avoid driving Percy home – he was her next-door neighbor, after all – but it was the first time she'd been alone with him in a while, and even his simple question had her on edge.

"Fine."

"You don't seem fine." He sounded genuinely concerned.

"No…I am. Just a lot going on." She focused on the road, not trusting herself to keep her cool if she looked at her friend. How could he _not_ know what was bothering her?

_Because he's a _Seaweed Brain, _remember? _She hated it when the little voice in her head stated the obvious.

"Alright." Percy sounded so defeated, but Annabeth just couldn't find the words she wanted. Now wasn't the time.

They drove in uncomfortable silence for several blocks, and both seemed relieved when Annabeth finally maneuvered her old Ford into her driveway. She turned off the car and made to get out, but Percy's hand on her arm stopped her. She crossed her fingers in her lap and prayed that he hadn't noticed her shiver at his touch.

"Can I ask you something?" He looked nervous.

"You already did, but sure." She smiled in spite of herself.

"Wise Girl, as always."

"What is it, Perce?" she sighed.

"Well, um…I was wondering what you thought…of this." He fumbled with something for a moment, then flicked on the overhead light and opened the small velvet box in his hand.

"Oh my gods…Percy, it's…" Annabeth couldn't speak. The silver chain was long and delicate, and she couldn't miss the cruel irony of the pendant: a tiny pear-shaped emerald, beneath which hung a small grey pearl. Even in the dim light, the piece was stunning, unique…and heartbreaking.

"What do you think of it?" he asked quietly.

Suddenly, she was angry. Who did he think he was, anyway, blatantly shoving expensive presents he'd bought his girlfriend under her nose? She really wasn't in the mood to fight, though, so she simply replied:

"It's beautiful. She'll love it."

"Annabeth, wait," Percy called, but whatever else he had wanted to say fell on deaf ears as she shut her car door, took the front steps two at a time, and vanished into her house.

"Hey, sweetheart! How was the diner?" Annabeth knew her dad had no way of knowing what had just happened, but his cheerful tone was almost too much to bear.

"It was fine," she managed. "Not feeling so great, so I think I'm gonna go lie down."

"Alright. You need anything, just let me know, ok?"

"Thank you," she whispered. Then she turned on her heel and dashed up the stairs before he could see just how not ok she really was.


End file.
